1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods and apparatus for providing noise protection in a signal transmission system.
2. Description of Related Art
In computer systems today, signals are transmitted among components at high speeds and at progressively lower voltage swings. Any noise introduced into such signals therefore may cause major problems to the computer system. One way to solve noise problems today is to include a large capacitor to the signal line. Such capacitors are static, always coupled to the signal line. As such, the capacitance affects the rise and fall times of the signal. When the signal is configured to be a low-voltage signal with logic levels between 0V and 1.05V, for example, any variation on rise time or fall time may be detrimental to signal integrity. What is needed is a way to protect against noise being introduced into a signal without affecting rise and fall times of the signal.